


The New Pack

by Wocyppah



Series: Roots and Blood [1]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Aftermath, Blue is alone now, Everyone is Dead, Gen, or is she?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wocyppah/pseuds/Wocyppah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue doesn't think there's anyone to call pack on the island. Her sisters are gone. Alpha is gone. Blue is alone. Or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Eleven Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira Hart and her team are sent on a mission to destroy all Velociraptors that goes horribly wrong.

Moira Hart stood from the hotel balcony, staring at the main street illuminated by the full moon. However, she would not be enjoying the five star luxury resort for much longer. She thought of the task ahead of her. The heads of this “Jurassic World” had bought Moira and her comrades from Phoenix with a hefty payroll. The four mercenaries would be tasked with exterminating Isla Nublar of raptors.

_Velociraptor Nublariensis_ was what they were known as by the scientific community. Apex predators born on the nearby Isla Sorna Dinosaur Preserve and shipped to Nublar to be used as theme park attraction. They escaped, along with every other dinosaur of Jurassic Park. The raptors possessed teeth, claws, speed and an almost human intelligence. They were responsible for the deaths of dozens, including her uncle, Robert Muldoon.

Moira took her gaze away from the park and back to her study table littered with notes and sketches, her laptop full of downloaded interviews and testimonies. She looked at photos of the beasts, studying their avian poise. “Like a six foot turkey”, she thought. She took one last look through her uncle’s journal, retrieved during a raid on the island several years ago. Skimming through the timeworn pages, she found the photo of herself and her uncle posing in front of a lion. She smiled and went to bed.

The next morning she joined the others downstairs for breakfast. Joseph Crane was the first she ran into. Crane was a tracker and woodsman at heart, finding even the most elusive beasts in almost any environment. Marcus and Jackson were arm wrestling for the last waffle, which Moira casually snatched. Marcus Tyler was an Air Force pilot gone AWOL and Jackson Stone is wanted in every country with an endangered species list for charges of poaching. The two simply gawked as Moira sat down with their waffle and proceeded to apply jam like the Brit she was. Moira Hart spent most of her childhood in the UK before moving to Botswana to become a park ranger like her uncle.

The Masrani and Ingen agents finally showed up to give a quick briefing of the mission. The four would be leading a squad of six ACU officers into a zone of the island known as the Restricted Area. Their primary directives were to destroy all raptors and their nests. There were 8 known nesting sites and possibly more. The estimated velociraptor population amounted to about 30, all of them no longer lysine-dependent thanks to the late Laura Sorkin The only other threats were Compsognathus. (The Rex had been rounded up several weeks prior.) The agents then handed out the team’s uniforms. They were now the highest ranking officers of the ACU.

Moira was anxious during the ride to the Restricted Area. Even though all lethal force would be used against the raptors, even then they were hard to kill. Their skulls and ribs were designed to protect against any impact. Like a bullet. When the 10 were at the drop off, they went over the plan and formation one more time before vanishing into the jungle. Crane and Stone took the lead, both being trackers. Minutes passed, then an hour, then two hours with no tracks, nests, or leads. Marcus proposed they take a break at the nearby clearing. Most of the team agreed, except Crane who was convinced this was a mistake. The nine of them relaxed while Crane kept watch. That was when Marcus vanished, pulled into the brush, followed by his scream. The rest instantly went on guard and lifted their guns. The foliage around them shook violently. There were more. They were being hunted. That was when officer after officer vanished. Moira glimpsed a reptilian eye and fired a warning shot. Then the raptors emerged. The jungle exploded in gunfire. They pounced on the remaining ACU, sickle claws easily puncturing armor and flesh. Crane was taken from the front, a slash running along his abdomen disemboweling the man. He collapsed holding his intestines. Jackson took down several of the beasts before his neck was snapped from behind. Only Moira remained. One raptor began walking toward her, larger than the others, with a scar along its blind left eye.The Alpha. Moira tried to take the shot but she couldn’t pull the trigger. It was jammed. The Alpha recognized this and knocked the wind out of Moira with a sprinting headbutt. She was on the ground now, unable to get up. A three clawed foot landed on her abdomen, sickle claw pinning her down. The other raptors remained quiet. This was the Alpha’s kill. A toothy maw opened up around her face. It had the decay-filled breath of a carnivore, scraps of flesh remaining in the nooks of each conical tooth. Then it snapped shut with the force of a vice grip, shaking Moira’s head with such violent force, her spinal cord tore in seconds. The Alpha released the head of the now deceased Moira Hart, leaving the neck at a disturbing ninety-degree angle. Not a single scrap of the squad’s flesh was eaten. The pack melted back into the jungle. They only killed for the sake of killing.

 


	2. Count by Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is still alone and reminisces of times before.

Velociraptors have an understanding of time. It's not like humans', with their symbols, however. Raptors counted by the sun and the moon and the beat of their hearts.

 

Blue raced down the street, trying to digest what had occurred. Delta was gone. Charlie was gone. Echo was gone. Alpha was gone. All that remained was Blue. She had no pack, no family. She was so caught up in thought, her usually graceful legs tangled beneath her. She fell, but did not bother getting up. A disembodied arm lay in front of her. On its wrist was a black thing with green lights. She recognized it from when she was a hatchling. Alpha had one. Blue and her sisters never understood what it was or what it did, other than glow and make the occasional noise. She stared it the lit face, at the glowing lines. Her heartbeat rang through her head, _thump_ , _thump_ , _thump_. The lights on the face changed. She continued staring at the thing, and she thought of when she was a hatchling. Blue was alone at first, kept in a bright scentless place, filled with people in white. One was different, however. This one’s scent was strong. She only had instinct at the time, to follow whoever was closest. And this creature was what she called parent. The lights on the face changed again. Blue was older now and was with her parent, this large, smelly creature she called parent.

The lights changed again. Blue thought back to when she was older, but could still be tucked into Owen’s collar. They were returning to where Blue had been born, as scentless as ever. Two eggs were in front of them, shaking, cracking. Two pairs of slitted eyes look up to meet them. Blue left the collar and hopped down to meet the things inside the eggs. They smelled familiar, like herself. She knew they wanted to leave the eggs so she helped, using her new teeth and claws to pick off fragment of the shell and licked them clean. The hatchlings, both of them shades of green, were still staring at Blue’s parent. A white creature that had a scent like Owen, but weaker, exchanged words with the parent. “Ah, Mister Grady, I see Blue, as you named her, is getting along with the hatchlings. Do you have names for them, too?”, the white one asked. Owen replied, “ Yes, I do, Dr. Wu. I’m thinking Charlie and Delta.” Blue didn’t understand the noises the two were making, so she turned her attention back to the hatchlings. One of them acted differently, making odd, high-pitched noises. “That one has genes from several species of bird. It should act more avian than her sisters. Will that be an issue for our program, Mister Grady? We could have her replaced, given a few weeks”, the white one said. “No, it shouldn’t. We’re pack. No one gets left behind”, Owen replied. The lights changed again. That was when Blue noticed something. After a set amount of heartbeats, the lights changed. Was there some correlation? She decided not to dwell on that.

She picked herself up and began to hunt. She was starving, given she hadn’t eaten since morning. Her nose picked up many scents on the street. Fire, sweat, fear, humans, and something unfamiliar. Blue decided to investigate and finds the corpse of a strange creature. It was large and thin, with wings of leathery skin. It stank of decay from its time in the sun. There couldn’t have been much meat in this, but the streets were littered with them. Blue took a tentative bite, and found it to be a mediocre meal. It was mostly bone and the wings were tasteless. It would suffice however. The raptor took shelter in an abandoned shop, and slept, the sound of her heartbeat echoed through her head, _thump, thump, thump..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's not the best, but this is really more of a side project, considering school is fast approaching. However, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Writing at 4am isn't the best writing, but I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
